


[?/Bright]

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[?/Bright]

「唔、…！…唔嗯……」Bright吞吐著在他嘴裡逐漸勃發的陽物，面前的人坐在床上，而他趴伏在那人兩腿之間，無比順從的。  
「就這麼喜歡嗎？」他被拉著後領鬆了口，以迷濛的眼神看著面前的人，這其中並不存在藥物控制之類的關係，而是屬於一個Jack Bright性慾旺盛時的狀態。  
他嚥下嘴裡過多的唾液後繼續進行剛才正在做的事，不同的是這次他被迫壓下頭顱把肉棒直直頂入他的喉嚨，出乎意料的情況令他想發出驚叫，然而被硬物堵住的情況下連呼吸都成了奢求，即使如此他還是記得不能咬下，眼眶裡泌出窒息感帶來的淚水，會厭反射令他不斷乾嘔著，直到那人終於享受夠了他這副模樣才放鬆力道。  
Bright好不容易得到了喘息的機會，面前的硬挺卻在他的嘴離開時射了他一臉白濁。  
「舔乾淨，然後背對我自己趴好。」  
他伸著舌頭以舌尖去舔舐還正在一股一股泌出濁液的馬眼，即使射了一次卻還是硬得足以把他插到射出來的硬度。  
一想到將要得到的快感就令Bright粗喘著氣，他趴在枕頭上翹高裡面還插著一根電動按摩棒的臀部，抽出來的時候發出滋嚕的聲響伴隨著他的呻吟，腫脹的穴口難耐的開闔著。  
見他這副迫不及待的模樣，他的床伴反而不疾不徐的揉著富有彈性的雙丘把玩著，甚至在其中一邊咬了一口，齒痕深深地陷入軟嫩的肉裡令Bright發出不滿的悶哼，對此他發出輕笑並伸出舌頭舔那才被玩具操得欲求不滿的穴口，受到濕熱的刺激時又變得緊縮起來，他插入一根手指玩弄了幾下，然後在Bright絞得發緊時拔出來用自己的硬挺強硬地把他操開，好讓Bright能發出令人滿意的呻吟聲。  
「……嗯、！…嗯啊、…哈……！…太、太多了……！」

「裡面還挺緊的嘛，婊子。」過多的潤滑液溢流而出，沿著大腿內側滴在床單上，Bright忍不住把臉埋進枕頭間小聲的發出嗚咽，最後還是因為分開他的腸壁帶給他快感的形狀頂到深處而仰頭喘息。  
「哈、⋯哈啊⋯⋯！」聽見這樣的言語調戲，他忍不住又夾得更緊了些，自己的性器明明連碰都沒碰一下卻興奮得不斷泌出前液，對方的手指陷入他的髮絲間扣著他的後腦，並開始小幅度的操著他濕熱的體內。  
小幅度卻很深很深的頂了進去。

硬挺的、溫熱的形狀在他體內進出，反覆頂著他的敏感點讓他發出更加淫蕩的的呻吟，男性的聲線被迫發出介在哭喘和痛呼之間的顫音，他並沒有刻意控制自己，甚至還主動迎合上去讓他能被操得更爽一點。  
幾番搗弄之下Bright很快就射了出來，然而身後的人還在加快著抽插的力道，這讓他的喘聲被頂得斷斷續續，晃動著的陰莖在後穴每次被插入的時候又射了一些，過多的快感讓他的身體痙攣著，他在失神中哽咽著達到了雌性高潮，射進他體內的精液總讓他有種將要因此受孕的錯覺，不論此時使用的身體是男是女。  
在他體內噴發著的性器每一次為了把剩餘的精液都注入而抽動的細小行為都令他覺得如此鮮明，Bright順從的接受這樣侵占性的播種還有扳過他的頭強行給予他的吻，癱軟的身體任由了對方，直到他半閉的眼皮終於闔上，直到滿足的喘息變成平穩的喟嘆。  
直到天明。


End file.
